


A look into Leo's head during Outside the Wire

by CieloNotte



Series: Drabbles for Outside the Wire [1]
Category: Outside the Wire (2021)
Genre: Examining someone's thoughts, Gen, Gotta spice up life some way eh?, I'll create one about his motives next, My First Fanfic, Or about Thomas's thoughts, Who Knows?, bad title I Know, rated teen for some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieloNotte/pseuds/CieloNotte
Summary: Just a little look into Leo's head during the film.
Relationships: Lieutenant Thomas Harp & Leo
Series: Drabbles for Outside the Wire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109957
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A look into Leo's head during Outside the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if anything's bad, this is my first fanfiction 😊 . 
> 
> I had fun writing this, though I will note that I started writing this about 40 minutes into the film and finished it before the ned of the film. And this is what occurred lmao. I also finished writing it before the film was over. I did write this in about 59 minutes so it probably wont be the best.   
> I welcome any criticism :).
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not making any money off of this fanfiction, and I don't own anything but my own imagination.
> 
> Started writing: 8:52 15/01/2021   
> Finished writing: 9:51 15/01/2021

Leo was made to act human, but not to be human. 

There was always a clear difference, from his hands that give the impression of flesh and blood to his arms as cold as ice. He was designed to put the humans at ease, to calm them. He could feel emotions deeper than any human could comprehend, only so that he could concise, accurate choices, for no other reason but fight for the American military, and to keep the so called “peace”. 

He was only a machine, a tool to be used to others whims and wants. But, for some reason he- he couldn’t help but feel that there was something wrong deep inside of him. He was under orders to report nay suspected inconsistencies, or faults with his ‘wiring’, so that they could fix him, wipe him or replace him if needed. But, while he didn’t know anything about his own coding or wiring, or even how he was actually alive (as they didn’t want him getting it in his head to run off thinking that he could patch himself up and didn’t need to work for them anymore), but what he did know was that somehow- somehow, he was capable of having his own thoughts, his own feelings. 

Sure, they programmed him to feel deeper than any other living being, but sometimes he cared too much about the wrong things and too little about the right things.   
For example, he didn’t give a shit if command found out that he’d had Lieutenant Thomas Harp remove the tracker in his back (not that they were likely to as they hadn't realised yet and it had been fucking ages since he got that bloody nuisance out of his back). But for some annoying ass reason, he hated that that the Lieutenant was punished for saving 38 lives. Two people were lost, and well that sucks ass that that happened and that they were so young too. But he still. Fucking, Saved those men. He shouldn't have been punished, or beaten up by those assholes just for doing his damn job. 

Oh, and another example of caring too much. Why the fucking fuck, did he care about Thomas so much?? Like, why? He’s able to act like an emotionless asshole –for the most part-, and he was fine with that. So why does he feel so bad for letting him get captured? Why does he even give a flying fuck about him? He for some reason, felt like he should apologise- he doesn’t apologise, at least not sincerely. 

So, what was he meant to do with these unwanted, useless feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, just like the tags say, I'm planning on writing some more about Leo's perspective and motives as well as Thomas's perspective and beliefs. I might eventually write a fic about Thomas/Leo or maybe Thomas/Olivia (I think that was the name of his fiancée).  
> Thanks for getting this far.  
> :)


End file.
